


Phtttttttt, This Is Just Some Extremely Steamy Snarry...

by SilverSlytherin



Series: Just Some Sexy Snarry... [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSlytherin/pseuds/SilverSlytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing really to put here...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phtttttttt, This Is Just Some Extremely Steamy Snarry...

Suddenly Harry found himself in a teeth shattering kiss. He felt himself being pushed onto the bed and was straddled. The spark returned when Severus ground into him.

It was bliss.

Everywhere Severus's lips touched felt as if it was on fire. Rapid heat scorched his lower belly, making him even needer with want. Harry suddenly realized that his clothes had disappeared, but he ignored it and gave into the frenzy. Biting, licking, sucking; Severus made quick work of the whole of Harry's body, cherishing every inch. Harry groaned and fisted the sheets when a wet heat surrounded his cock. The bobbing sensations made him frantic with need of release. It felt as if a coil tightened when Severus deep throated him and hummed. Every nerve was on fire. The coil in him snapped and he came violently, shouting his lover's name.

Suddenly Severus was above him, dark eyes filled with lust and prick dripping with precome. Harry let out a breathy moan at the look on his lover's face before reaching up to kiss him on the lips. He was pushed back down as Severus grabbed the lube from the bedside drawer.

Harry's eye twitched as a single finger pushed it's way past the first ring of muscles and swirled around trying to loosen the area quickly as possible. Severus quickly moved to other areas and began to fondle what could be reached. Harry barely felt a second well lubed finger enter him and start to scissor. Harry's wince was covered by a kiss as a third finger entered him, but the pain was forgotten when the fingers hit his sweet spot, driving him crazy with need.

"S-Sev, I need you. Badly..."

"Hush, Love, I know."

Harry whimpered when he felt the fingers leave but anticipated what was next. Severus grabbed his hips and looked up at Harry, who nodded as a signal to go. Severus pushed in slowly, inch by inch, and shushed and kissed away whimpers of pain. After long agonizing moments he was buried to the hilt, breathing heavily, trying not to lose control. Severus let out a shaky groan of pleasure as he waited for Harry to adjust. After a few minutes Harry began to move his hips in a sign to move. Severus began to thrust in and out shallowly before speeding up, placing a kiss to the forehead below him. He found Harry's prostate without much difficulty and then proceeded to speed even further.

"Faster!"  
"Harder!"  
"More!!"

Severus complied to every command, and soon Harry was a panting, moaning mess. Harry's leaking cock was grabbed and pumped in time with the rocking thrusts. The coil in Harry's stomach tightened in what seemed in ways impossible and he started to moan incoherently. Harry felt the fire rise higher and he moaned out his lover's name before he climaxed. After a few thrusts Severus emptied himself deep within Harry, groaning out Harry's name.

Eventually Severus pulled out and fell over next to his lover. After some cool off Severus wrapped his partner in his arms and presented him with a kiss to the forehead.

"I love you Severus." Harry murmured before he began to softly snore. Only a tiny quirk of the Potion Master's mouth showed that he had heard his young love before he was also drifting off into dreamland...

**Author's Note:**

> ... First time writing a sex sene... TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!


End file.
